Hear Me
by Keybladeluver
Summary: At first Namine thought she was just hearing things until she saw him. The man from her dreams. Roxine


It was one of those normal, absolutely, boring days in Twilight Town. A girl named Namine moved in from Radiant Gardens. She was sixteen years old, pale blonde hair, almost white skin, and blue eyes that could match the color of the sky. Namine was a skinny girl, but not as skinny as a stick though. She had all the curves in the right places. She always wore a white dress that went 4 inches above her knees including white sandals with straps on them. Now the only problem is, she doesn't talk to a lot of people. Namine is a shy girl that you have to hang out with her for a long time and finally her shell will break in front of you. She lives with her mother in a small cottage. Now her mother isn't what you call a normal mother. Her mother is a psychic. She could talk to spirits, tell the future, and sometimes she would even use telekinesis. Namine really thinks that her mom is a cool person to be with because she wasn't your ordinary mother and that's why Namine could tell her mom anything. It was the beginning of the school year at Twilight High and Namine was nervous than ever. She really never went to school before. Her mom usually taught her, but now her mother thought it was time for her to meet new people.

"Namine, sweetie time to get up for your first day!"

Namine slowly opens her eyes. Yeah you could say that her mom was her alarm clock. She sat up and turned her body so she could sit on the edge of her bed. She was wearing a white gown that was silky. It was sleeveless and it was long. Namine put her slippers on and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Namine I made some oatmeal."

Namine sure did like her oatmeal. She sat down quietly and started to eat.

"So how'd you sleep last night?"

"Ok I think," Namine whispered.

"Why?"

"Well last night I had a dream of a man I never saw before. He was really handsome!"

"Well maybe your paranormal powers are kicking in sweetie," Her mother said.

"You'd think I will meet a guy like him at school?"

"of course I do! Now go upstairs and get ready for school!"

Namine smiled, "Ok."

She took one last bite and headed to her bed room. Her mother took Namine's bowl and stared.

"She really never eats anything," she chuckled.

Namine was deciding on what to wear. But all she had was her same old white dresses. So she picked out that and slipped on her white jasmine shoes. She grabbed her messenger backpack and headed back down the steps. Namine grabbed her lunch from the counter and went straight towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you," her mom asked.

"I'm fine mom," Namine called back.

Namine went outside and smelled the fresh air. It was so much better than the air back at her old place, but something felt queer. Namine could sense that someone was watching her. She turned her head around and saw nothing.

"It was probably just my imagination…"

Namine shook it off and got into her car. The car was old and nothing special about it. When she started to head up to the main road Namine could of swore she heard someone that was heavily breathing.

______________________________________________________________

Finally after ten minutes Namine was at her brand new school. She parked in the back and got out of the car. She looked around to see where she could check in. Namine was told that there were two buildings. One building was the school while the other one was the office. Namine started to walk towards the building on the left. She was still thinking about what she heard earlier.

"Could it of been a spirit?"

All of her thinking made her bump into someone.

"I-I'm sorry," Namine stuttered.

The girl that Namine had bumped into had long brown hair with the bangs curled out, khaki pants and a orange shirt, she also had green eyes too.

"Its okay. I haven't seen you around here before."

"I-I'm new."

"Well my name is Olette."

"I'm Namine."

"Well Namine if your looking for the office building its on your right not your left."

Olette pointed to the building on the right which made Namine feel a little embarrassed.

"I can show you around the place if you like?"

"Thank you."

"But first you need to get yourself checked in," Olette giggled.

Namine and Olette walked towards the office building to get her new schedule. Namine knew that she was going to have an okay year here, but little did she knew that someone was watching her.

_____________________________________________________

It was finally lunch time and Namine felt smarter than ever. She paid attention to all of her classes and found them interesting. She also discovered that Olette was in only three out of the five classes that they have in the morning. Namine grabbed her lunch and stood there in the middle of the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. A lot of people were staring at her, but Namine really never cared what people think of her on the little things.

"Namine over here!"

Olette was waving her hand, gesturing it to Namine. Namine gave a sigh in relief and went over to Olette's table. She set her lunch bag down and then herself beside Olette. There were other girls sitting there too. One girl had light brown hair with the tips curling out, a yellow dress, lighter green eyes, and she looked like she was going to explode from a sugar rage.

"Namine that's Selphie. Don't mind her she gets hyper pretty easily," Olette said.

Namine also saw another girl that was coming towards their table. She kind of looked like Selphie only older and probably a bit more relaxed.

"And that's Yuna."

"Oh I heard you're the new girl am I right," Yuna asked.

Namine shook her head yes. She is a very shy girl, but she doesn't care what people think about her.

"Wow we got ourselves a non-talker," Selphie said really loud.

"Well at least she doesn't drive everyone off the walls like you do Selphie."

It was a male's voice this time. A boy was coming towards the group. His hair was blonde and kind of spiked up. He also had a friend with him only his hair was more normal, well sort of.

"That's my boyfriend Hayner and his friend Pence," Olette said.

Hayner smiled and took a seat near Olette. Pence on the other hand was kind of interested in Namine so he sat near her.

"And what's your name," Pence asked.

Everyone, but Olette, was eager to find out.

"Namine…"

"Sounds pretty!" Selphie sure had a lot of sugar.

"We usually have more sitting here, but I'm not sure where the hell they're at. I think you might get to see Riku. He's a year older than us, quiet guy, long silver hair," Hayner described.

"Don't forget the ladies man," Yuna mentioned.

"Hey Yuna."

"Oh hey Tidus!"

Namine was just gong to take a wild guess and say that they were dating too.

"So I guess the gang is here," Selphie squeaked.

"I guess so."

Just then the cafeteria went silent. The red double door opened and there stood another boy that looked a year older than Namine. He had a hat on the cover his one eye, a long coat that was sleeveless, and two lackeys one a girl another a really big guy and a little guy.

"That's Seifer. He's kind of like the bully of the school. He also has a reputation with girls," Olette explained.

"Yeah to mention that the reputation would be having sex with the most prettiest girls," Yuna whispered.

"Make way! Seifer gotta eat too ya' know!"

"God Rai must you be a pain in the ass!"

So the big male was named Rai.

"Well I'm just following Seifer's orders Fuu ya' know," Rai said.

And the girl must be Fuu.

"Oh goodness guys stop fighting!"

The little guy came between the two before a fight could of really happened.

"Whatever Vivi," Fuu sighed.

Seifer was just walking past every lunch table just to see if anything was new.

"Aw shit Olette he's gunna find Namine," Hayner whispered.

"Eek I almost forgot about that!"

Seifer finally walked towards there table and came especially towards Namine. She had to look up because he was very tall.

"My oh my what a pretty girl you are," Seifer said.

Namine gulped. After hearing those things earlier she wasn't going to fall for sweet talk. Rai came over and saw what Seifer was seeing.

"Seifer you should ask her out ya' know!"

"Shut up Rai!"

Namine was startled a little.

"Excuse my friend he's such an ass most of the time."

Seifer took Namine's hand and made her get up.

"Tell me dear what is your name," Seifer asked.

"She doesn't have to tell if doesn't want to Seifer."

Another boy walked in. He looked like the guy Riku.

"Stay out of it Riku!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Seifer squeezed Namine's hand really hard. So hard that she gave a little yelp. Seifer heard and let go of her hand and then walked away.

"Are you okay," Riku asked.

Namine held her hand that Seifer squeezed.

"I'm fine thank you," Namine whispered.

"Well then I guess you know that I'm Riku," he chuckled.

Namine stared at the floor. He sure was handsome, but not like the guy in her dreams.

"So what's your name?"

Namine kept silent.

"Her name is Namine, Riku!" Selphie was seriously bouncing off the walls.

"Well that's a pretty name."

Namine stared down at her shoes like they were now something interesting.

"I think me and Namine are done eating," Olette said.

She gave Hayner a quick peck on the cheek and led Namine out of the cafeteria.

"Are you okay Namine?"

"I'm fine. I was just a little nervous."

"Well where did you go to school before?"

"I was home schooled."

"That explains it," Olette giggled.

"Well anyways are you going to go home?"

"yes."

"Before you go I was just wondering if you had a cell phone. You know so we can text and stuff."

"My mom doesn't believe in technology. She says that will disturb her readings."

"Disturb her readings," Olette asked.

"My mother is a psychic."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't have one," Namine said.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked!"

"It's okay it's better to find out now than later right?"

Olette giggled.

"Well I'll see you later Namine!"

"Bye."

Namine went out of the school building and headed towards her car. She had a feeling that someone was watching her again just like at the house.

"Who ever this person is it isn't funny," she whispered.

When Namine got into the car she heard the same heavy breathing. She was scared, but decided to ignore it. All she kept thinking about was the boy from her dreams. She never saw him at school. Maybe he was a spirit! Possibly. Namine would have to ask her mom on that one.

______________________________________________________

Namine pulled in the drive way and came out from her car. She quickly went inside her house, hoping her mother would have the answer.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Hey sweetie I'm in here."

Namine went to the room where her mom was at. Also known as the psychic room. This is where most of her mother's time was spent.

"Mom I need to ask you something," Namine said as she took off her shoes a sign of respect.

"Yes yes my dear I had a feeling that you would."

"Mom I kept hearing these strange noises. Could it be something paranormal?"

Her mother looked at her for a minute then closed her eyes.

"What did the noises sound like?"

"Like-like breathing, but it was more of panting from a dog."

"Yes very interesting. Let me see what I can dig up here."

Her mother turned around and started to look at her shelves of books. She grabbed one out that had a paw print on it.

"Ah here we are now let us take a look. You said you heard panting. Did anyone else heard this?"

"I don't think so."

Her mother kept flipping the pages.

"Ah ha! I found it!"

This outburst from her mother almost gave Namine a heart attack.

"It says here that you might be encountering with an animal spirit. Those are very rare to hear from. But did you say that it was like breathing too?"

"Yes."

"Then you must been hearing a human/animal spirit. I'm so proud of you Namine! Those are really rare to hear!"

"Oh."

Namine shifted uneasily a little bit. Sure she was interested in spirits, but she never really wanted to be dealt with one. Especially a rare kind.

"I'm gunna go outside for a little bit and draw."

Namine quickly got up and went to her room. She got her sketch pad and colored pencils and went outside with no shoes on.

______________________________________________________

The deeper she went in the forest the scarier. She never really got a chance to explore the woods before. Back where she lived it was an apartment. A very crowded one to be exact. Namine was looking around until she bumped into something hard. She looked down and saw a grave stone.

_Here lies Roxas _

_1760-1776_

Namine looked at the grave stone. It looked like it was really old. Including what it said on the date. Questions now stirred in her head. What did he look like? Was he married? Did he die a painful death? Was he handsome? Who was he really? Namine pushed aside those questions and continued walking. She finally saw a little pond and decided to draw there. Now what to draw? Namine was pondering this until she had an idea. She opened her sketch pad and color pencils and began to draw the man from her dreams. She first drew his head. Hi hair was spiky blonde and some of the spikes touched his neck. His eyes were a memorizing blue that looked like the ocean. His smile was to die for because it was so heart warming. Now for his body. He was wearing a shirt that looked too big for him. The shirt looked like a dirty blouse that had a V collar going all the way down towards the bottom end of his breast line. His pants looked a little tight on him, but at the same time they were loose. He was wearing no shoes too. Then Namine had an idea. She decided to draw some wolf ears onto him including a wolf-like tail. Once Namine was done she looked at her master piece. It really did look like him, especially now that she included the tail and ears. Now what shall be hi name? Namine decided to call him Roxas from the grave stone she saw earlier. Roxas sounded like a very sexy name so why not use it for the guy she was dreaming about. In matter of fact the guy that she drew did really look like a Roxas. Namine closed her sketch pad and put away her color pencils. She stood up and walked towards the water so she can put her feet into it. The pond water at first was cold, but once you got use to it, it was really relaxing. Namine stood there in the water with so many questions in her head. What she didn't know was that some where in a bush, hiding, was the man that was from Namine's dreams.

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's me! Yes I was so excited to write this because I always wanted to write a fanfic that had Roxas and Namine in it. Trust me if you haven't read Kingdom of Animals then you better do that cause I can get pretty horny in this. I got the title name from Kelly Clarkson's song hear me**** and the story idea from watching Paranormal State****. I LOVE THAT SHOW!!! The wolf part I made up on my own cause I do like my animals. I got really excited to when I saw the reviews on my oneshot. Thanks guys you rock! So here's a love story with Roxas and Namine. Dedicated to all of you Roxine fans. (or whatever you guys are called……) lol jk.**


End file.
